


Unforeseen Circumstances

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Unforeseen Circumstances

"Draco, do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey? St Mungo's?" Harry asked as he held his lover's long, silvery-blond hair out of the way.

Clinging to the rim of the toilet, Draco shook his head slightly. "Perhaps Floo the restaurant where we dined and asked them what in the _hell_ they put in their béchamel." 

"Right," Harry replied as Draco began to vomit again. 

They'd had such a wonderful night out and when they finally went back to Harry's flat, as it was much more private than Draco's chambers at Hogwarts, they had a couple rounds of mind-blowing sex.

~*~

"Hmm," Madam Pomfrey murmured as she held her wand over a still very green Draco. "Are you saying this wasn't planned, Mr. Potter?"

"What wasn't planned?"

"The pregnancy." Harry's mouth dropped.

Draco looked from Harry to Poppy and back again. "You didn't use the spell?"

Harry swallowed. "Er, what spell?"

Harry could see Draco's jaw clenching and the veins in his temple throbbing. 

"I know this wasn't exactly planned but I can't say I am unhappy about it," Harry said softly as he grasped Draco's hand between his.

Draco's eyes softened, then he smirked.

"You're first on nappy duty, Scarhead."


End file.
